worth a thousand words
by airbefore
Summary: "You can't expect me to believe that this was never suggested. That it never crossed your mind." One Shot. Complete. PWP.


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"_I _still can't believe you'd never done it before."

"Why?"

"Because," she turns to look at him, eyebrow raised, "you're _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kate tosses the tiny remote on the bed and turns to face him. "It's not bad thing, Castle. Just, you know, you have a bit of a reputation -" He opens his mouth and she swats away his rebuttal before it even starts - "I know, it was mostly an act. Not sure how much of that I believe, though." Castle leans back against the headboard and grins at her, mischief masquerading as innocence in his eyes. "Anyway, you spent the better part of a decade signing boobs at parties and sleeping with random socialites. You can't expect me to believe that this was never suggested. That it never crossed your mind."

"Sure it did. But during that time I was also single-handedly raising a daughter who had more of a grip on the internet at ten than I ever will and the _las_t thing I needed was a sex tape leaking out." He reaches out and wraps his fingers around her ankle, tugs. Kate laughs and scoots over to him, lets him arrange her body across his lap. "This was pre-Paris Hilton, Beckett. Sex tapes weren't cool yet."

"We don't have to watch it."

"The hell we don't," he exclaims and she giggles, her nose pressing into his bare chest. She fills her lungs with his familiar scent, dark and spicy, and relaxes into him, her body curling around his warmth. "We made the damn thing so we're watching it."

"Okay." Stretching out her right leg, Kate traps the discarded remote under her toes and slides it across the comforter. "Just remember that we were both a little drunk when we made this."

She hits a button and his television comes to life, the screen flickering blue for a moment before filling with the image of his empty bedroom. A lilting laugh floats in from off screen and she can feel Castle cringe behind her, his body tensing. His arms are looped loosely at her waist and she grabs his hands, pulls him more tightly around her.

"Relax, Castle. It's just sex."

"There's a big difference between _having_ sex and _watching _yourself have sex."

With a soft sigh, Kate turns her attention back to the screen just in time to see herself walk into frame; she's stepping backward with outstretched arms, pulling Castle along in her wake. They stumble into the side of the bed and laugh, their bodies colliding clumsily. Kate grins as Castle chuckles behind her, his hands sliding over her waist.

"I think we might have been more than a little drunk," he says, chin bumping into the side of her head. "That might not bode well for me."

"You do realize that this already happened, right?"

"I know. I'm just warning you that it might not be an award worthy performance."

Kate presses a hot, open mouthed kiss to his shoulder, nipping at him lightly. "I don't recall having any complaints," she assures him, smiling at how he shivers under her mouth. "Now shut up and watch."

"Yes, ma'am."

The Castle on screen is sucking greedily at her neck, his fingers fumbling with the tiny pearl buttons on her shirt. He mumbles something unintelligible into her skin and her laugh pours out of the speakers, loud and ringing. The last button on her shirt pops and she shrugs it off as Castle's hands immediately fly to her bra. With a groan and a rip, he gets her out of it, tosses the ruined lace out of frame.

"That was one of my favorites, Castle."

"Shhh. I'm watching."

Kate smiles when she sees her hands on his ass, yanking him closer, and mentally congratulates her past self on her excellent decisions. She can feel Castle shifting underneath her as the video continues to run, clothes being discarded at a rapid pace. Twin groans float on the air when she sinks her teeth into his bare chest, the wall of muscle under her ear roaring right along with the video. The couple on the screen falls to the bed and Castle's hands start to roam over her torso, slipping up under the thin cotton of her shirt.

"God, you're sexy," he whispers, his breath hot and labored against her ear. His hands push at her shirt and Kate leans away from his chest, lets him pull it over head. The shirt puddles on the floor next to the bed and his mouth falls to her shoulder, eyes still cast up toward the television.

She can feel him growing hard under her hip, his body radiating heat and barely restrained arousal. Kate grins and shifts further down into his lap, her tiny shorts riding up, twisting around her thighs. She can hear herself panting on screen, his name catching and releasing in her chest, and looks up, groaning when she sees his head slipping down the curve of her stomach, mouth open and seeking.

"You're so good at that," she mumbles as she watches his mouth connect with her hip, her back arching up off the bed.

"Yeah?"

"So, _so_ good." His hands are roaming her body as they watch, fingers pressing hard into the jut of her hip, the flesh of her thigh. Kate twists to face him, knees pressing into the mattress on either side of his thighs, her bare breasts crushed against his chest.

"What -"

"Just keep watching, Castle."

He moans and slides his hands down to cup her ass when she licks a long, wet strip up the side of his neck, pulls his earlobe into her mouth. Kate rolls her body into his, feels his hips lift off the bed in response. Her stomach aches with desire, a heavy pressure settling low in her abdomen, pushing her down into him. Leaning back, she slides her hands down his chest, watching his face. His eyes are hooded and glassy and she can see the reflection from the television shining on the surface, can just make out the image of his head bobbing furiously between her spread thighs. She skims her fingers down his stomach, feels him clench and twitch under her teasing touch. Slowly, she slips back until her ass is resting on his calves, her mouth painting a hot line down his torso.

Castle moans when she flicks open the button on his shorts and frees the teeth on his zippers, her lips flirting with the soft swell of his hip. She tugs him free to the soundtrack of her own pleasure, her recorded moans bouncing around the dark room. His hands fist in the sheet when she takes him in her mouth, teases him with the swirl of her tongue and twist of her fingers. Kate keeps her gaze trained on his face, pulling back when he drops his chin to his chest, eyes falling from the screen to her.

"Watch."

"I am," he huffs, one hand sweeping over her crown, brushing the hair from her cheek.

"Not me." She opens her mouth, licks him from base to tip, a grin pulling at her lips at the sound of his growl. "Watch yourself, Castle. Watch how amazing you are."

She falls back onto him when he returns his attention to the television, his back bowing, pressing himself into the heat of her mouth.. Her hands and mouth work in tandem, twisting and sucking in time to the roll of his hips and her own deep moans still filtering out of the speakers. He spits out her name when she drags her teeth over him, tongue twisting around after to soothe the sting. She can feel her need building, spilling out from between her thighs, dampening her shorts. Holding him steady with one hand, Kate slips the other between her body and his legs and shoves her fingers under the elastic banding around her waist, desperate for release.

"Beckett," he grunts, his hands fluttering wildly over her shoulders, fingers brushing along her neck and cheeks. "_Fuck_, you - you have to stop."

Hips pitching against his calves, she moans, her throat convulsing as she pulls him in as deeply as she can, nose buried in the tangled bramble of his pubic hair. His scent floods her lungs and their recorded voices fill her ears and she doesn't want to stop, _can't_ stop, needs to feel him, taste him.

"Kate, please," he groans, fingers gripping her shoulders, prying her away from his jerking hips. "I want - _Shit_. I want to be inside you." With an audible pop, he pulls her off him, tilts her face up to look at him. His eyes are black with lust, deep and dark and _fuck_ she wants him so much. "Come watch with me, Beckett."

Kate pulls her hand out of her shorts and rolls off him, yanking the tight cotton down and tossing it across the room. His follow and she crawls up his body, straddles his thighs, dragging her damp fingers across his open lips. Castle sucks at her furiously as she slips over him, drags his length through the wetness dripping slowly down her thighs. His hands are a vise around her waist as she rises over him, one hand wrapped firmly around his base. Shaking his head, Castle releases her fingers and leans forward to claim her mouth, his teeth rough and sharp against her bottom lip.

"Turn around," he whispers, tongue flicking against her lips. "I want you to watch us while I'm inside you."

He groans when she sucks his tongue into her mouth, curling and sliding hers along the edges, crushing her body into his. The headboard creaks as she pushes him back against it, his body bouncing roughly. Kate pushes off him and spins, her eyes catching on the images streaming out of the television. Castle grips her hips and pulls her back, slides into her in one long stroke as she watches herself ride him with wanton abandon, her body pitching and rolling fluidly over his.

Leaning back, her shoulders pressing hard into his chest, Kate grinds down into his lap, her body already clenching around him. Castle's hands drift over her breasts and stomach as she reaches back and clutches at his hair, her eyes riveted to the flickering television. "God, that's amazing," she pants, the back of her skull rolling through the crook of his neck. "Castle -"

"I know." One hand slips down over the curve of her stomach, fingers searching for her clit. She cries out when he circles her, the pads of his fingers light and sure. "I know."

The video starts to fade as her vision goes blurry, the oncoming storm of her orgasm rolling hot and loud in her veins, the pounding crush of blood against her eardrums drowning out everything but the sound of his ragged breath rushing past her cheek. Kate watches herself fall forward, collapsing on his chest, Castle's broad hands gripping her ass as he continues to thrust up into her, his cries deep and reverberating. The fingers on her clit pick up speed and she bucks up into his touch, shattering at the force of his touch and the sound of his recorded orgasm. With a low groan, Castle follows, his arm banded tightly around her waist, her name a broken whimper inside his chest.

Surround sound gasps fill the room and Kate giggles, her body loose and warm. Damp lips brush lightly over her cheek and she cranes her neck, catching his mouth in a gentle kiss.

"Turn that off now," she mumbles, fingers dancing along his jaw. "All that panting is distracting."

Castle rummages through the disheveled sheets and comes up with the remote, the television falling silent as he haphazardly drags his thumb over the row of tiny buttons. Kate leans forward and disengages from him, flopping bonelessly onto the mattress, her feet buried under a pillow.

"I still hear panting," he teases and she feels the bed dip, his fists planted on either side of her ribs as he paints a line of wet kisses up the column of her spine before coming to rest at the nape her neck, his lips brushing lightly over her skin. "Maybe I should get those speakers checked."

Kate rolls over, hooks an arm around his neck and tugs.. She sighs when he comes to rest on her chest, his bulk a comforting weight, holding her together, keeping her grounded. His smile is soft against her breast and she pushes her lips into his forehead, fingers threading through his sweaty hair.

"Just make sure you disconnect the camera first. I really don't want Bob from Best Buy to see me naked."

"Aw, come on, Beckett," he laughs, breath washing over her chest. "Throw the geeks a bone. Oh! I bet I could get free in home service for life if I let them watch the whole -" He squeals when her fingers clamp down on his ear, twisting roughly. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow. Apples!" She lets go and he rubs his ear, looking up at her with a pout. "Dream killer."

"You really want the Geek Squad watching your ass wiggle in the air while you go down on me?" Castle's brow furrows and he shakes his head. "That's what I thought. Plus," she smiles, her head dropping to the mattress, eyes slipping closed, "I've already done my part for the geeks in sleeping with their king."


End file.
